


(не) хороший мальчик и (не) плохой парень

by Evilfairy



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Технически, — говорит Пьетро. — Я спер замечательный вибратор в каком-то секс-шопе в Монтане, и он был мне чудесным первым партнером. Ты был вторым, гордись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(не) хороший мальчик и (не) плохой парень

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то, когда я начинала писать, я хотела кое-что другое. Но вышло то, что вышло.  
> Это модерн!АУ, где к мутантам все относятся нормально.
> 
> Марвел, ебала я ваши новые сюжетные повороты во все дыры.

Канзас, думает Пьетро, почему ты такой унылый.   
  
Мама за собой притащила их с Вандой, приехав сюда по каким-то своим делам. И ладно бы это был какой-то относительно большой город, но нет – это какой-то задрипанный городишка с очень тесной мутантской общиной. Ванда тут же с кем-то знакомится, а Пьетро страдает, играя на телефоне в «Три в ряд». Ну и низко же он опустился.   
  
Вечером он приходит в бар, в котором собираются только мутанты. Да, он маловат для таких заведений, но пусть кто-то попробует помешать ему прийти туда, куда он хочет. И ему уже шестнадцать – самый хороший возраст, чтобы влипать в неприятности. Папаня в этом возрасте встретил Чарльза. Ну или наоборот.  
  
Так что Пьетро организовывает себе коктейль, пронесшись за спиной бармена, и мирно кладет деньги на стойку. Тот лишь меланхолично пожимает плечами, словно и не такое видел. Пьетро точно уверен, что совершенно особенный, но внимание на этом не заостряет. Он оглядывает бар.   
  
Посетителей мало, но они и довольно колоритны. Однако для себя Пьетро выделяет мрачного мужика в кожанке, глушащего что-то алкогольное и курящего сигару. Серьезно, настоящую сигару. Пижон. Пьетро юркает за его столик и блестит глазами.  
  
— Что надо? — недружелюбно спрашивает мужик, и Пьетро видит армейские жетоны. Рука сама тянется к ним, но мужик перехватывает и больно заламывает запястье. — Мне повторить вопрос?  
  
Определенно подходящий кандидат для влипания вместе с ним в неприятности. Пьетро думает, что он скорее как Чарльз, чем как папаня, потому что именно Чарльз нашел себе неприятности в лице папани, а не наоборот.   
  
— Я Пьетро, — говорит он и легко выворачивается, мгновенно оказываясь с другой стороны. — Не представишься? Я не шпионю, я просто… скучаю.   
  
Мужик еще мрачнее смотрит на него, а потом возвращается к выпивке. Пьетро он полностью игнорирует.   
  
— Ну и ладно, тогда я буду звать тебя просто мужик. И, мужик, почему сигары? Серьезно, ты сгубишь себе здоровье, — Пьетро пересаживается на противоположный диванчик и сверлит мужика глазами.   
  
Тот сурово двигает челюстью, тушит сигару и говорит:  
  
— Я Логан, а ты – проваливай.  
  
— Определенно, нет, — возражает Пьетро и хитро улыбается, в одно мгновение оказываясь рядом с Логаном. Тот чуть дергается, раздраженно хмурится, но не отодвигается. — Я же сказал, что меня зовут Пьетро, надо было внимательнее слушать.  
  
Логан отставляет свое пойло и поворачивается к Пьетро. Его сигара тлеет в пепельнице, испуская едкий противный дым, так что дышать приходится в сторону. Логан это замечает и нехорошо ухмыляется. Садистки так. Пьетро разбирается, он из семьи психов и садистов.   
  
— Проваливай, — медленно произносит Логан, чеканя каждую букву, — Пьетро.   
  
И вау, это горячо. В смысле, Логан по шкале оценки красоты Пьетро едва тянет на тройку. А шкала шестизначная. Так что Пьетро и сам не очень понимает, почему Логан так выделяется. Может, мутация у него такая?   
  
— Если бы ты хотел, чтобы я ушел, ты бы не назвал мне своего имени, — отвечает Пьетро невозмутимо и без перехода спрашивает. — Какая у тебя мутация?   
  
Логан продолжает сверлить его мрачным взглядом. Потом вздыхает и так же молча показывает кулак. Пьетро даже не успевает удивиться идиотскому жесту, как из него начинают вылезать когти. Зрелище… одновременно возбуждающее и мерзкое. Такое чертовски мерзкое и страшноватое. И крутое. И блядь.   
  
— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Пьетро, чувствуя в себе маниакальный интерес.   
  
— Сам как думаешь? — фыркает Логан и убирает когти. — Значит, не свалишь?   
  
Пьетро облизывает губы и мотает головой.  
  
***  
  
Через десять минут они уже заваливаются на заднее сиденье старого пикапа Логана. И там даже просторнее, чем Пьетро ожидает, поэтому можно рассчитывать хоть на минимальный комфорт. Обивка обшарпанная и явно очень древняя, в машине пахнет все теми же сигарами, и Пьетро морщится. Неприятности, напоминает он себе, так и они и начинаются.   
  
И нет, он не псих, просто лучше трахаться с Логаном здесь, чем скучать в одиночестве в номере мотеля, пока Ванда и мама занимаются своими непонятными делами. Так что Пьетро стаскивает штаны, а затем и трусы, стараясь не слишком торопиться и мельтешить. Логан хмыкает и только приспускает штаны с нижним бельем.   
  
— Девственник? — деловито спрашивает он, доставая из кармана переднего сиденья презервативы и смазку.   
  
— Нет, — нагло улыбается ему Пьетро. Логан недоверчиво на него смотрит и приподнимает бровь – не верит. — Да серьезно, избавиться от девственности не проблема в наше время. Даже мне. И вообще, ты сам собрался меня трахать, не осуждай других.  
  
— Я не чую других, — и Логан реально принюхивается. Да что у этого парня с мутациями, а? Пьетро закатывает глаза.   
  
— Не девственник, — говорит он с расстановкой, стараясь контролировать дыхание, потому что Логан уже полез скользкими пальцами ему под яйца. — Не значит шлюха. Да ты сам в моем возрасте наверняка уже вовсю зажигал.   
  
Логан мрачно на него смотрит и чуть сгибает палец, который до этого довольно деликатно вставил. Пьетро вскрикивает, а затем давится стоном, когда Логан добавляет второй палец.   
  
— Зато я не трахался с незнакомцами в их машинах, — отвечает наконец он. Надо сказать, что любовник из Логана аховый. Ни погладить, ни подрочить, ни поцеловать, только настойчивое пихание пальцев в задницу. Впрочем, Пьетро возбужден, его руки свободны, так своим членом он вполне и сам может заняться.   
  
— Ты многое упустил, — саркастично говорит он, тяжело дыша. — Подай смазку.   
  
Логан протягивает ему тюбик, а сам раскатывает презерватив по члену. Пьетро жадно смотрит на него, потому что да, это отличный размер! Сердце заходится в груди как безумное, а от нетерпения хочется заскулить. Черт, да Логан просто кошмарный любовник!  
  
А потом Логан ему вставляет. Он не делает ничего особенного, но Пьетро кажется, что его выжигает изнутри. Он быстро начинает себе дрочить, совсем не в ритм глубоким сильным толчками. Логан, блядь, просто тупо его трахает, но как же хорошо он это делает! Пьетро кончает очень быстро и растекается по сиденью. Логан только досадливо цокает, но даже не думает заканчивать, словно издеваясь.  
  
Пьетро чувствует себя полностью удовлетворенным, но его шестандацилетнее либидо с ним в корне несогласно, и он снова возбуждается. Как это вообще, блин, возможно? Хочется выругаться, но вместо этого Пьетро стонет. Член очень чувствительный, и дрочить настоящая пытка, но кончить без этого не получится, Пьетро уверен.  
  
Однако он снова ошибается.  
  
***  
  
Мама собирается в Канаду. Нет ничего скучнее Канады, Пьетро в этом уверен. А ведь он прожил две недели в Огайо. Поэтому Пьетро встает в позу и непреклонно говорит:  
  
— Я не еду, нет, — и смотрит с вызовом. Потому что знает, что в такие моменты похож на отца, а мама терпеть не может отца, потому что… Да потому что он редкостный мудак, и это всем прекрасно известно. Хорошо, что у него есть Чарльз.  
  
— Ты ещё несовершеннолетний, — произносит мама недовольно. — Где и как ты собираешься жить?   
  
— У папани, — тут же отвечает Пьетро и довольно улыбается. Гениальный план. Целое лето в Нью-Йорке. О, да.   
  
Ванда хмурится и неодобрительно качает головой, потому что считает влияние отца глубоко отрицательным. Пьетро думает, что и так слишком во многом старается походить на отца, потому что по непонятным причинам восхищается им. И считает своим кумиром. И при этом терпеть папаню не может. Он реально странный.   
  
— Ладно, — мама пожимает плечами.   
  
И это самая большая подстава в жизни Пьетро! Папаня и Чарльз живут не в Нью-Йорке. То, есть технически, там, но особняк семейства Ксавье находится за городом, в долбанном Вестчестере. До ближайшего населенного пункта достаточно далеко, чтобы умереть от скуки.   
  
Но всех обитателей особняка каким-то непонятным образом все устраивает. Чарльз увлечен наукой, это понятно. Но отец-то? Хэнк? Рейвен, в конце концов?   
  
Пьетро готов впасть в депрессию.   
  
***  
  
Ему восемнадцать, окей? Да, по закону штата Нью-Йорк он все еще несовершеннолетний, но на деле это уже не так. Именно поэтому Пьетро сматывается поздно вечером до ближайшего городка, где заваливается в первый же бар. Он старается не спешить, потому что люди временами странно реагируют на мутантов, но хоть не лезут с вилами.   
  
Пьетро благопристойно заказывает себе какую-то безалкогольную муть и уныло оглядывает бар. Местечко кажется таким же тоскливым, как и жизнь Пьетро. Ему стоит придумать, чем заниматься по жизни. Может, в колледж поступить? У Чарльза должны быть связи. Пьетро умный, и знает это. Экзамены не будут проблемой.   
  
Он допивает мерзкую сладковатую водичку и уже собирается покинуть бар, как замечает в углу знакомую фигуру. За два года Логан совсем не изменился. Задрипанное местечко, сигары и одиночество. Пьетро вздыхает. Выходит, что он и сам не сильно преуспел в изменениях.   
  
— Опять бухаешь, мужик, — неодобрительно говорит Пьетро, садясь напротив и нагло улыбаясь. Бровь Логана ползет вверх, во взгляде проступает самое настоящее безмерное удивление, которое тут же сменяется угрюмым раздражением. Ну разве он не прелесть?   
  
— Это ты, — мрачно произносит Логан и тушит сигару. — Что ты здесь забыл?   
  
— А ты? — Пьетро ухмыляется. В прошлый раз Логан вытолкал его на улицу после третьего оргазма и заявил, что большее бревно трахать ему ещё не приходилось. Но при этом выглядел он довольным, как сытое животное. — Не меня ждешь?   
  
Логан одним глотком осушает свой стакан и в упор смотрит на Пьетро. Прищуривается, склоняет голову на бок, изучая, но так ничего и не говоря. Это слегка нервирует. Логан напрягается как животное перед прыжком и нехорошо ухмыляется.   
  
— А ты так скучал? Зря, трахать больше не буду, — бесцеремонно объявляет он. Пьетро почти обижается.  
  
— Да больно надо, — он поджимает губы недовольно. — В этом баре достаточно людей, и я уверен, что смогу найти любовника получше. Того, кто хотя бы целоваться будет уметь, а не только член в дырку совать.   
  
Логан скалится и резко встает. Пьетро довольно улыбается и нервно облизывает губы.   
  
***  
  
— Не понимаю, — вздыхает Логан, когда они час спустя лениво валяются на скрипучей кровати в мотеле.   
  
— Чего не понимаешь? — спрашивает Пьетро. Он кончил два раза, у него распухли губы, и тело налилось приятной тяжестью. Логан, оказывается, умеет целоваться. И от этого сносит крышу. И да, он действительно отлично умеет «совать член в дырку».   
  
— Почему на тебя у меня встает вообще? — хмыкает Логан, и Пьетро мгновенно хочет его убить особо жестоким способом. Нет, гены папани явно не самое лучше, что в нем есть. Так что он просто показывает фак. — Нет, ты себя в зеркало вообще видел? Что с твоими волосами? Одежда? И ты никогда не затыкаешься.  
  
— … Кто бы говорил, — бормочет Пьетро. Логан мудак, а Пьетро привык, что его тянет к мудакам. Это генетическое. От мамы. Он, вот, и папаней восхищается. — И я нормально выгляжу, это ты стремный. Как я вообще на тебя повелся.  
  
— Ты мне всю обивку в прошлый раз обкончал, — отзывается Логан лениво, глядя в потолок.  
  
— Она была старая, давно пора поменять, — безмятежно отвечает Пьетро и закрывает глаза. Неуклонно тянет в сон.   
  
***  
  
Папаня в ярости. Металл дрожит, подвисает, дергается и гнется по всему особняку, Чарльз мнется рядом, пытаясь его успокоить, но ему и самому не помешает немного прийти в себя. Хэнка и Рейвен нет, за что спасибо большое, их еще не хватало.   
  
— Так где ты был? — давясь яростью спрашивает папаня. Чарльз безнадежно вздыхает, складывает руки на груди и встает в позу строгого, но справедливого родителя.   
  
Пьетро хочет напомнить, что ему восемнадцать. Хочет сказать, что их с Чарльзом не касается, где он проводит время, потому что воспитывала его мама. Хочет сказать, что доставлять проблемы – это Пьетро у него и научился. Но вместо этого он покорно отвечает:  
  
— В баре.  
  
— Один? — голос папани начинает опасно понижаться, и Чарльз тут же обнимает его со спины, бормоча что-то в шею.   
  
— Нет, — врать Пьетро не собирается. При телепате это бессмысленно, да и сам видок явно сдает его с потрохами. К тому же, сбежать от наказания проблемой не будет. Его не удержать, не поймать, Пьетро знает это и говорит честно. Бесить людей – весело.   
  
— Эрик! — Перила лестницы изгибаются в дикие жгуты, декоративные подсвечники просто оказываются прихлопнутыми и размазанными в лепешку. — Успокойся немедленно!   
  
Пьетро думает о Логане. О том, как тот сегодня выставил его из номера, ворча про то, что платить дополнительно не собирается, и ушел к своему пикапу – такому же потрепанному и раздолбанному. Интересно, обивку он заменил? Он думает о том, что Логан засосал его перед тем, как уехать, да так, что губы до сих пор ноют.   
  
Чарльз, попробовавший сунутся к нему в голову, прикрыл рот ладонью и явно пожелал умереть. А нечего подсматривать. Папаня все ещё в ярости, но если он узнает о Логане… о том, какой Логан, у него явно будет инфаркт.   
  
— С кем ты был? — спрашивает он, но отвечать Пьетро не собирается. Он просто пожимает плечами и проносится в свою комнату. Чего он точно не будет делать, так это отчитываться перед папаней о том, с кем трахался. А Чарльз не расскажет, он папаню любит и не хочет тому инфаркта.   
  
А Логан… Логан полный придурок, мудак и животное. Плохой небритый парень в кожанке на раздолбанном пикапе. Пьетро улыбается, заваливаясь на кровать. Он чувствует себя совершенно счастливым – измученным, уставшим, взволнованным и чуть испуганным, но счастливым. Ему нравится это чувство.  
  
***  
  
— Предлагаю наперегонки, — говорит Пьетро, искоса поглядывая на Логана. Они лежат в весьма странной, но почему-то удобной позе, абсолютно голые и абсолютно довольные. У Пьетро вся шея искусана, одну ногу он засунул под бедро Логана, а вторую положил ему на живот. Тот не возражает, он курит свою сигару, пуская едкий дым по всему номеру.   
  
— Наперегонки что? — уточняет Логан. На его лице задумчивое выражение человека пытающегося постичь все тайны Вселенной.   
  
— Ты поедешь, а я побегу, — улыбается Пьетро и кашляет от очередной порции дыма. Логан ухмыляется.   
  
— Все равно будешь быстрее, — Логан ленив и спокоен, полностью удовлетворен жизнью, почти улыбается. Пьетро видел его почти-улыбку очень редко, но она очень сильно его меняла. Чаще всего на его лице был оскал, что совсем его не красило.   
  
— А если на мотоцикле? — не отстает Пьетро. Логан бросает на него взгляд и затем устраивается поудобнее, впрочем, не спеша убирать с себя чужие ноги. Они ему нравятся. Пьетро их бреет, потому что это сексуально. Он вообще бреется, чего не скажешь о Логане. Настоящий, блядь, мужик.   
  
— Где я тебе мотоцикл возьму, — бурчит он и все-таки сбрасывает ноги Пьетро, садясь на краю кровати. Он тушит сигару прямо о тумбочку. — Что у тебя за шило в заднице? Никак не вытрахать.   
  
Пьетро хохочет и лениво пинает его в плечо. Ему нравится пихать Логана, щипать его, проверять на прочность. И Логан прочный. Просто монументальный. Реакция на подколки – или рык, или посыл в самые отдаленные места. Пьетро иногда кажется, что он доиграется, и его сожрут. Но Логан продолжает его трахать, лениво с ним переругиваться и отметать всевозможные идеи. «Нет, мы не будем грабить Пентагон». «Нет, трахаться на Статуе Свободы плохая идея».   
  
Логан на удивление нормальный. Обыкновенный. Не любит риск, не любит драйв, не любит встревать в переделки. Говорит, что ему уже хватит и отказывается что-то пояснять. И Пьетро это нравится. Еще одна черта общей монументальности.   
  
— Собирайся, — говорит Логан и натягивает футболку, просто неприлично обтягивающую его мускулы. Пьетро готов полжизни отдать за такие.   
  
— Куда? Наперегонки? — вставать, если честно, лень. Хочется валяться и наслаждаться эстетически прекрасным зрелищем Логана в футболке.   
  
— Нет, в Нью-Йорк, — пояснять тот не собирается, и Пьетро просто начинает одеваться. В конце концов, Нью-Йорк – это круто. Хотя бы потому что это не дешевый мотель, а большой, большой город, в котором не может быть скучно.   
  
На секунду он думает о том, чтобы предупредить отца или Чарльза, но до Нью-Йорка недалеко ехать, и он с Логаном. Так что он просто забивает на это и отключает телефон. Чтобы не мешали.   
  
Обивка в машине новая, но довольно грязная, словно ее ни разу не чистили. Впрочем, зная Логана… Тот явно этим не заворачивался. Пьетро садится впереди и косится назад. Ничего, кроме, обивки не изменилось. Интересно, в карманах все еще есть смазка и презервативы?   
  
— Ты действительно не был девственником в тот раз? — спрашивает Логан, залезая в кабину. Пьетро пожимает плечами.   
  
— Технически, — говорит он. — Я спер отличный вибратор в каком-то секс-шопе в Монтане, и он был мне чудесным первым партнером. Ты был вторым, гордись.   
  
Логан издает непонятный звук – не то рык, не то стон – и заводит двигатель с видом великомученика. Пьетро безмятежно улыбается и решает не говорить о неловких ласках с безымянным парнем в той же Монтане. Дальше отсоса дело все равно не зашло, так что это и не считается.   
  
***  
  
Они идут в кино. Сначала Пьетро удивленно рассматривает цветастые афиши, мигающую надпись, а потом поворачивается к невозмутимому Логану. Тот приподнимает брови и выходит из машины.   
  
— Мстители? — спрашивает он, хмурясь. — Или Безумный Макс? Слендер?.. Что за хрень сейчас показывают?   
  
Пьетро одаривает его недовольным взглядом, потому что Мстители не хрень. И Макс не хрень. А Слендер сам оторвет руки тому, кто попытается его так назвать. А вообще, Пьетро бы посмотрел схватку Логана и Слендера.   
  
— Я смотрел Мстителей уже, — уж лучше бы не смотрел! Парня-бегуна убили, а его сестра осталась жива. И имена у них были дурацкие – Ртуть и Алая Ведьма! — Пошли на Макса.   
  
И Логан покупает билеты. Пьетро обнимает большое ведро попкорна, глазея по сторонам. Он любит кинотеатры, особенно – большие. Сразу чувствуешь себя круто. Да и удобнее намного. А уж за чужой счет…   
  
В зале темнеет, и начинается безудержный экшн. Совсем дикий и совсем безудержный. Пьетро аж в кресло вжимается, а Логан раздраженно фыркает.   
  
Они вываливаются из кинотеатра спустя два часа. У Пьетро гудит голова, а перед глазами взрывы, погони и сплошной экшн. Он настолько под впечатлением, что не сразу замечает, как Логан направляет его в сторону какой-то забегаловки. Пьетро не возражает и получает бесплатный ужин и возможность выплеснуть эмоции. Он размахивает руками, то и дело беспричинно ускоряясь, начинает говорить слишком быстро, из-за чего приходится повторять, но Логан ему не мешает. Только тихо роняет в конце:  
  
— Что-то Макса в фильме было маловато.   
  
Пьетро на это нечего возразить, поэтому он просто засовывает в рот остаток пирожного. Которое, к слову, было просто изумительным. Надо будет запомнить это местечко.   
  
На улице неожиданно похолодало, и Логан отдает свою кожанку Пьетро, который с удовольствием укутывается ей, пока они идут до машины. Куртка пахнет Логаном, она теплая… И только тут до него доходит.   
  
Он останавливается так резко, что чуть не падает, удивленно глядя на спину Логана. Тот оборачивается и недовольно смотрит в ответ. Кажется, Пьетро скоро сможет составлять справочники по выражениям лица Логана.   
  
— Это было свидание, так? — спрашивает он и сам понимает, как глупо это звучит. Просто кошмарно глупо. Как будто у них отношения какие-то. Как будто они собираются узнавать друг друга, любить друг друга, а не тупо трахаться в свободное время, чтобы развлечься. Это звучит так глупо, но так заманчиво!  
  
— Нет, — тут же возражает Логан. Он подходит к машине и требовательно протягивает руку в ожидании. Пьетро неохотно выпутывается из кожанки и отдает её, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от разочарования. Не надо было спрашивать, вот не надо было.   
  
А ещё обидно, потому что Логан ему реально нравится. Пьетро влип в него и не может ничего с этим поделать. Он ничего не знает о Логане, кроме того, что тот курит сигары, любит пить в одиночестве и очень круто трахается. Но он хочет знать. Правда, хочет.   
  
Хочет, чтобы это лето никогда не кончалось. Чтобы оно всегда было таким безмятежным, ленивым и полным удовольствия. Чтобы Логан никуда не исчезал. Но он исчезнет, потому что не сидит на одном месте. Путешествует, скитается…   
  
Пьетро садится на свое место, Логан раскуривает сигару, и они трогаются с места. В машине тут же становится нечем дышать из-за дыма, и Пьетро поспешно открывает окно. Логан щурится насмешливо и начинает дымить с большим усердием. Нет, ну какой же мудак!   
  
Но он хотя бы подвозит до Вестчестера.   
  
Папаня поджидает его в коридоре. На этот раз он спокоен как удав, и в этом видится незримое присутствие Чарльза, который наверняка посчитал глупым устраивать полуночную засаду почти совершеннолетнему сыну своего любовника. Чарльз вообще всегда отличался благоразумием. Во всем, кроме связи с Эриком Леншерром.  
  
— Ну, — начинает папаня, и Пьетро тяжко вздыхает. У кого-то проснулись родительские инстинкты, вот только не вовремя. И бессмысленно.   
  
— Давай не будем, я уже взрослый, — тихо говорит он и проскальзывает мимо папани в свою комнату. Становится очень грустно, до боли в груди. Он привык к тому, что его семья такая… странная. Он сразу понял и принял позицию отца, в отличие от мамы и Ванды. Но сейчас почему-то тяжело от того, как все в их семье наперекосяк.   
  
Он оглядывает комнату, и она шикарна. Совсем не похоже на те дешевые мотельные номера, где они проводят с Логаном дни. Мир Пьетро словно разделен на особняк Ксавье и мотель Логана. И это странно – странно сужать мир до двух постоянных, которые и не постоянные-то вовсе, а так временно не переменные.   
  
Он ничего не знает о Логане, но и тот ничего не знает о нем. Пьетро втыкает наушники в уши и включает плеер. По сути, о нем никто ничего не знает. Даже мама. Даже телепат-Чарльз. Даже сам Пьетро.   
  
***  
  
— Чем ты занимаешься?   
  
— Ботинки чищу, — Логан насмешлив и язвителен, значит, выспался. Пьетро хмыкает и садится рядом с ним на кровать.   
  
— Нет, по жизни. Кем ты работаешь, на что живешь, почему путешествуешь? — он вываливает на Логана вопросы на одном дыхании и замолкает, даже дышать боясь. Незнание – граница между ними, пока оно есть – безопасно.   
  
Пьетро понятия не имеет, кем может работать Логан. Он не знает о его жизни, о семье, он не знает, как задать вопрос. Когда Пьетро вообще стало волновать подобное?   
  
— То есть, пацан, — Логан не теряет своего насмешливого настроения, — ты спустя столько времени интересуешься тем, кто я есть? Я был первым человеком, с которым у тебя был секс. Я трахаю тебя уже месяц. Ты знаешь, что ты ненормальный? — уточняет он с язвительным весельем.   
  
— Эй, ты тоже не очень-то мной интересовался, — обижается Пьетро, вскакивая и перемещаясь в другой конец комнаты. Логан качает головой и откладывает щетку.  
  
— Да с тобой и так все ясно: хороший мальчик из приличной семьи, которому очень хочется приключений, — и смотрит, прищурившись, будто оценивая вновь, убеждаясь, что дал верную оценку. И она поверхностная. Такая, блядь, поверхностная.   
  
— Тогда и с тобой все понятно, — говорит Пьетро с сарказмом и складывает руки на груди. Логан поощрительно кивает и выглядит чуточку заинтересованным. — Плохой парень, который устал от преступной жизни и утешается в постели с хорошим мальчиком. А, и путешествуешь ты потому, что тебя преследует прошлое.   
  
Они смотрят друг на друга как взъерошенные петухи, готовые начать мутузить друг друга. Только вот Пьетро физически слабее Логана будет, скорость здесь может и не помочь. И он ловит себя на мысли, что возбужден почти до предела. Что ощущение опасности и злости, исходящее от Логана, неожиданно заводит. Пьетро внимательнее смотрит на него и понимает, что не один он тут хочет.  
  
Это как удар под дых, и Пьетро не собирается сопротивляться своим желаниям. Он просто налетает на Логана и толкает на кровать, целуя, кусая губы, отчаянно желая доказать, что он – совсем не хороший мальчик, каким его видят, а мелкое отродье самой неблагополучной пары на свете.   
  
Он расстегивает ремень Логана, стаскивает его штаны и белье – все очень-очень быстро, один из неоспоримых плюсов суперскорости. Член у Логана стоит, и Пьетро облизывается, потому что давно хочет попробовать, но как-то не решается. Ему никогда не дают порулить в ласках. Но сейчас, пока он злится, а адреналин зашкаливает, он может.   
  
Логан удивленно охает, когда Пьетро лижет головку, часто и по-собачьи – видел в каком-то порно – а потом заглатывает, насколько может, и замирает. Некомфортно от большого предмета во рту, его даже начать пережевывать нельзя, и Пьетро выдыхает через нос, возбуждаясь еще сильнее. Осторожно отодвигается, скользя языком вдоль ствола, а потом снова надевается на него ртом. Слюна хлюпает. Логан матерится.   
  
Челюсть устает до обидного быстро, губы сводит, а в горле начинает першить. Пьетро отстраняется, дотягивается до тумбочки и вытаскивает оттуда презервативы. Логан смотрит на него мутным взглядом и тяжело дышит. Да Пьетро и сам пыхтит будь здоров. Хочется что-нибудь сказать – дерзкое, язвительное, но в голове пусто, только желание.   
  
Он сам раскатывает резинку по члену, а потом садится, направляя. И, блядь, это очень. Он ещё растянутый, они трахались вечером, так что член хорошо скользит внутрь. А эти презервативы со смазкой – вообще красота.   
  
Пьетро упирается бедрами в матрас, а рукой в грудь Логана и начинает приподниматься. Хочется ускориться, будет намного легче, но он не может изнасиловать кого-то на сверхзвуковой скорости. Просто, блин, не может. Взгляд у Логана и так шальной, почти звериный, и Пьетро думает, что они оба недолго продержатся.   
  
И оказывается прав. Они кончают с небольшим разрывом: сначала Пьетро, вскрикнув и продолжив двигаться, дрожа всем телом от интенсивности ощущений, а потом Логан, резко подмяв его под себя и поставив еще один засос на плече.   
  
Это хорошо. Это приятно. Охуенно. Сладко. Пьетро представить не может, как жить будет без этих ощущений.   
  
— Я из Канады, — говорит Логан, осушив полбутылки и протянув ее Пьетро. Тот жадно пьет, не отрывая от Логана взгляда. Тот мрачно задумчив. — И мне больше ста лет.  
  
Это звучит как конец света. Серьезно, Пьетро не знает, что хуже в Логане: канадское происхождение или возраст. Блядь, это гребаная геронтофилия. Как в том канадском – ну что за пиздец – фильме. Пьетро смотрит на него, прищурившись, но Логан не спешит рассыпаться от древности, он все ещё выглядит как обычный мужик, а совсем не столетний старик.   
  
— Исцеляющий фактор? — спрашивает Пьетро с интересом. Логан недовольно на него смотрит, словно ожидал, что он сбежит куда-нибудь подальше – в Мексику, например. Или вообще в Канаду. Теперь хоть ясно почему Логан такой скучный временами.   
  
— Да, — наконец отвечает он и пожимает плечами. — Я работал почти везде. Воевал, правда, в основном. Война – прибыльное занятие.   
  
То-то у тебя пикап от древности разваливается. Хотя, подождите-ка! Логан древнее своего пикапа. Небось и таскается на нем из соображений ностальгии.   
  
И сколько у него было таких, как Пьетро? Глупых, неопытных, странных?   
  
— А сейчас?   
  
— Сейчас устал, — отвечает. Закидывает правую руку за голову, а левой обнимает Пьетро, притягивая ближе. От этого жеста внутри становится тепло и очень приятно. — Отдыхаю.   
  
Они недолго молчат, и Пьетро понимает, что тишина – уютна, и её не надо разбавлять своей бесконечной болтовней. Неловко не будет. Потому что это… какой-то новый уровень. Новый уровень всего.   
  
— Мой отец – мутант с радикальными взглядами. Я не знаю, чем ему не угодили люди, но он считает, что мутанты – высшая раса. Его парень Чарльз постоянно с ним об этом спорит, но я знаю, что папаня никогда от своих идей не отступится, хотя сейчас он ничего противозаконного не делает. Он встретился с Чарльзом, когда им было по шестнадцать, они вроде как встречались, а потом отец просто взял и женился на маме. Их брак развалился, когда он стал изменить ей с Чарльзом. Он трахал их обоих, продвигал свою больную идею в массы и никогда не интересовался мной или моей сестрой, — Пьетро замолкает, вспоминая. Было противно, обидно и неприятно – скандалы, пляшущий металл… И за что он только папаню любит? — До сих пор не знаю, как Чарльз его простил и принял. Чарльз, он… правильный и добрый. Интеллигент. И зациклен на папане. Я сейчас у них живу, пока мама с сестрой путешествуют. Я похож на папаню, я совсем не хороший.   
  
Логан хмыкает, невесомо целует его в макушку, и плохое неожиданно отступает.   
  
— Нормальный ты, — говорит Логан. — Расслабься.  
  
И Пьетро расслабляется.  
  
***  
  
Пьетро поступает в университет. В Нью-Йоркский. Чарльз гордится им, а папаня… тоже гордится, но делает вид, что ему наплевать, потому что они с Пьетро вроде как в ссоре. В конце концов, они никогда не были идеальной семьей. И то, что Пьетро видит в его отношениях с Чарльзом пример счастья, – отклонение.   
  
Но глаза Чарльза всегда сияют, когда он смотрит на папаню, голос Чарльза становится мягче и нежнее в разговоре с ним. Чарльз кажется воздушно-прекрасным в обществе папани. Может, их отношения не такие уж и пропащие.   
  
У папани есть квартира в Нью-Йорке, которую тот с подачи Чарльза отдает Пьетро. Тот даже слегка расстраивается, потому что он был бы не против общежития и веселого соседа по комнате. Но Логан говорит, что соседи бывают полными придурками. Да и трахаться неудобно.  
  
Логан ставит свой пикап на частной стоянке у дома и остается жить вместе с Пьетро. И когда Пьетро в шутку обвиняет его в нахлебничестве, он просто напоминает ему про номер в мотеле, который Логан снимал целое лето.   
  
— Ты мог бы жить в особняке Ксавье, — говорит Пьетро. — Думаю, Чарльз бы не возражал.   
  
— Возражал бы твой папаня, — ухмыляется Логан. — Когда ты ему расскажешь о том, что трахаешься со столетним мужиком?   
  
Пьетро пожимает плечами, устраивается на диване, забросив ноги на Логана и блаженно улыбается. Когда-нибудь он расскажет отцу то, что случайно подглядел в его голове Чарльз. Обязательно расскажет. Только подготовит почву, помирится, приведет в хорошее расположение духа, заручится поддержкой Чарльза, чтобы минимизировать ущерб…  
  
— Расскажу. В конце концов, нам же нужно родительское благословение. Так у вас в девятнадцатом веке делали?   
  
Логан фыркает и скидывает Пьетро с дивана.

**Author's Note:**

> "Как в том канадском – ну что за пиздец – фильме"  
> Пьетро имеет в виду канадский фильм 2013 года "Геронтофилия".


End file.
